Andrew Bynum
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Bynum with Cavaliers. |- |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Plainsboro, New Jersey |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 7 ft 0 in (2.13 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 285 lbs (129 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' | St. Joseph High School (Metuchen, New Jersey) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2005 / Round: 1 / Pick: 10th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Los Angeles Lakers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 2005-present ( |1|1}} years) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Center |- Career history |- |2005-2012 | Los Angeles Lakers |- |2013-2014 | Cleveland Cavaliers |- |2014 | Indiana Pacers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *2× NBA champion (2009-2010) *NBA All-Star (2012) *All-NBA Second Team (2012) |- |} Andrew Bynum is an American basketball player who is currently a free agent. Bynum was drafted 10th overall in the 2005 NBA Draft by the Los Angeles Lakers. On December 29, 2013, the Cavaliers announced Bynum was suspended indefinitely for conduct detrimental to the team. Only a few days later, he was traded to the Chicago Bulls in exchange for Luol Deng and was subsequently waived/released by the Bulls. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2005 | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Lakers | 46 || 0 || 7.3 || .402 || .000 || .296 || 1.7 || .2 || .1 || .5 || 1.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2006 | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Lakers | 82 || 53 || 21.9 || .558 || .000 || .668 || 5.9 || 1.1 || .1 || 1.6 || 7.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2007 | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Lakers | 35 || 25 || 28.8 || .636 || .000 || .695 || 10.2 || 1.7 || .3 || 2.1 || 13.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2008 | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Lakers | 50 ||50 || 28.9 || .560 || .000 || .707 || 8.0 || 1.4 || .4 || 1.8 || 14.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2009 | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Lakers | 65 ||'65' || 30.4 || .570 || .000 || .739 || 8.3 || 1.0 || .5 || 1.4 || 15.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2010 | style="text-align:left;"| Lakers | 54 || 47 || 27.8 || .574 || .000 || .660 || 9.4 || 1.4 || .4 || 2.0 || 11.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2011 | style="text-align:left;"| Lakers | 60 || 60 || 35.2 || .558 || .200 || .692 || 11.8 || 1.4 || .5 || 1.9 || 18.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2012 | style="text-align:left;"| Sixers | 0 || 0 || 0 || .000 || .000 || .000 || 0.0 || 0.0 || 0.0 || 0.0 || 0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2013 | style="text-align:left;"| Cavs | 24 || 19 || 20.0 || .419 || .000 || .762 || 5.3 || 1.1 || .3 || 1.2 || 8.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 416 || 319 || 25.6 || .557 || .111 || .690 || 7.7 || 1.2 || .3 || 1.6 || 11.5 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:left;"| All-Star | style="text-align:left;"| | 1 || 1 || 5.0 || .000 || .000 || .000 || 3.0 || 1.0 || 1.0 || 1.0 || .0 Playoffs |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2006 | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Lakers | 1 || 0 || 2.0 || .000 || .000 || .000 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2007 | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Lakers | 5 || 0 || 11.0 || .533 || .000 || .400 || 4.6 || .0 || .0 || .4 || 4.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2009 | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Lakers | 23 || 18 || 17.4 || .457 || .000 || .651 || 3.7 || .4 || .3 || .9 || 6.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2010 | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Lakers | 23 || 23 || 24.4 || .537 || .000 || .679 || 6.9 || .5 || .3 || 1.6 || 8.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2011 | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Lakers | 10 || 10 || 32.0 || .543 || .000 || .833 || 9.6 || .8 || .5 || 1.4 || 14.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2012 | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Lakers | 12 || 12 || 37.6 || .477 || .000 || .783 || 11.1 || 1.5 || .4 || 3.1 || 16.7 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 74 || 63 || 24.2 || .502 || .000 || .720 || 6.7 || .6 || .3 || 1.5 || 9.5 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andrew_Bynum Category:Born in 1987 Category:New Jersey natives Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Centers Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Philadelphia 76ers players Category:Cleveland Cavaliers players Category:Los Angeles Lakers players Category:Players drafted from high school Category:Players who wear/wore number 21 Category:NBA All-Star participants Category:Players who wear/wore number 33 Category:Indiana Pacers players Category:Chicago Bulls players Category:Players who wear/wore number 17